Weai'masitoon
BIOS Bellum Bestiae: Weai'masitoon is a member of the Shoshone Native American tribe in what is now Idaho and, also, a devoted husband and father. One day, the shaman of his tribe warns him that demonic forces will soon invade all the lands, and so, Weai'masitoon embarks on a quest to bring peace and prosperity to them by tracking down and defeating the evil Damoclus. ARS SPECIALIS * Triple Spin Slash: Weai'masitoon slashes at his opponent first with his right tomahawk, then his left, then right again in a 540° clockwise motion. Meter Burn adds another left slash. (Match Win Finish Animation: Decapitated) * Toma-Upper: Weai'masitoon puts his dual tomahawks together and swings upwards, launching the opponent into the air if it connects. On Meter Burn, his tomahawks still together, he swings downwards at the opponent and, axes attached, slams them to the ground. (Match Win Finish Animation: V-Bisected) * Storm's Wrath: Weai'masitoon supercharges his tomahawks with thunder and fires a straight bolt from them at the opponent, damaging the opponent if it connects. Meter Burn adds more hits and damage. (Match Win Finish Animation: Bleed Out, minus the blood due to the thunder having burned it away) * Thunder's Blessing: Weai'masitoon raises his tomahawks into the air and shouts, then thunder strikes the axes, supercharging them and giving him a 10-second 5% damage boost. Meter Burn adds five more seconds boost time and 3% more damage. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Aerial Piledriver: Weai'masitoon grabs his airborne opponent, turns them on their head, and, grabbing them again, bends his knees into a kneeling position. He and the upside-down opponent then descend downwards at extreme velocity towards the ground. Must be performed in midair. On Meter Burn, the piledriver does more damage. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) ARS BESTIAE * Steamroller: Weai'masitoon turns into his bear form and rolls at extreme velocity towards his opponent, causing a hard knockdown if it connects, then shape-shifts back into a human. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Bear Bomb: Weai'masitoon jumps forward to grab his airborne opponent. If the grab connects, he powerbombs the opponent to the ground with extreme force, becoming his bear form halfway through, then rolls off them and changes back to human form. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) PERCUTE ULTIMUM * Pre-Percute Ultimum strike: Raises his tomahawks into the air and shouts * Pre-Percute Ultimum pose: Puts his dual axes together, raises them into the air, and slams them down on the opponent Weai'masitoon lets out a mighty warcry and supercharges his tomahawks with thunder, then raises them above his head and fires straight lightning bolts from them at the opponent's shoulders, zapping the arms off, but no blood comes out due to the thunder having burned it away. He then holsters his tomahawks and suplexes the now-armless foe twice, then throws them high into the air in a manner reminiscent of Abel's (from Street Fighter) "Breathless" Ultra Combo, and as soon as they descend back down, he changes into his bear form, digs his claws into them, and rips them in half, sending both halves flying off-screen, before turning back into his human form, sitting cross-legged with his tomahawks held at ground level, and sighing deeply. MISC. INFO Voice Actor: Kevin Michael Richardson (Lilo & Stitch, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012) Destined Battle Rival: Hodari Jasiri Stage: Great Basin Forest - Night * Intro Sequence: Weai'masitoon walks into the battlefield while in bear form, then shape-shifts back to human form. He then draws his tomahawks, saying, "The visions are true...", then crosses the axes above his head, makes an X-slashing motion, continuing, "I must bring peace to the lands!", and goes into his fighting stance. * Round Win Sequence: Weai'masitoon throws his tomahawks, one each, to the side, which embed in the ground, then sits cross-legged with his hands together, saying, "Consider your actions carefully," before picking his dual axes back up, standing back up, and assuming his fighting stance again. * Outro Sequence: Weai'masitoon spins his dual tomahawks in his hands three times, declaring, "In the name of Our Mother..." then does a spinning 270° clockwise slashing motion, continuing, "...there is no time for surrender!", then raises the axes in the air and lets out a mighty warcry. QUEST MODE PROLOGUE: THE TALE OF THE SHOSHONE, WEAI'MASITOON (We cut to a 16th-century tapestry of Weai'masitoon in a forest at night raising his tomahawks into the air and letting out a mighty warcry, then some text pops up in a manner reminiscent of the Story Modes of Soul Caliburs III and IV.) Weai'masitoon belongs to the Shoshone Native American tribe, one of the best-known of their members throughout history being Sacagawea. He lives a peaceful life as a family man in the Great Basin in present-day Idaho, in a small section of forest near Bear River, with his beloved wife, Haiwee, and their eight-year-old son, Teiku'tooyahkay. During consultation with the shaman of his tribe, Weai'masitoon learns from him that demonic forces will invade and doom the lands unless he tracks down and puts a stop to whoever is planning it. In preparation for this, he is visited by the bear spirit, Ursus, who acknowledges the Shoshone's potential as a warrior and inhabits his body. MIRROR MATCH (QUEST MODE) (Weai'masitoon is in his home stage when, out of nowhere, a fiery circle appears in front of him, and Damoclus emerges from it.) * Damoclus: I am impressed you have made it this far, warrior. However, before your destined battle begins, I have one more challenge for you... yourself! (creates another Weai'masitoon for the real one to fight) (A Shoshone woman, wearing a sand-colored short-sleeve Native dress on top of pants of the same color, as well as a pair of faded brown boots and a sand and ochre-colored pattern headband, and her hair long and loose, runs into the scene carrying an 8-year-old Shoshone boy in a faded yellow Native tunic with light brown pants and moccasins in her right arm.) * Haiwee (voiced by Irene Bedard): My husband! This man, created in your image, is likely of a demonic nature. Do not be deceived by such trickery. * Teiku'tooyahkay (voiced by Tara Strong): Mother is right, Father. You must avoid whatever tricks that scary-looking demon thing is playing on you. * Weai'masitoon: I appreciate your concern. Haiwee, Teiku... (hugging both Haiwee and Teiku'tooyahkay at the same time) ''I assure you that I will be fine. I will see the both of you again soon. ''(breaking off the hug and leaving to fight the fake Weai'masitoon) So you are what my wife and child informed me of... (drawing his dual tomahawks and going into his fighting stance) Something demonic in nature, created in my image! (Mirror!Weai'masitoon draws his dual tomahawks and goes into his fighting stance as well.) * Mirror!Weai'masitoon: And I most certainly was not spawned from Coyote's trickery! Face me if you are capable! DESTINED BATTLE - vs. Hodari Jasiri (Cut to an abandoned cathedral somewhere in Europe, where Weai'masitoon and Hodari stand a foot away from each other, looking at each other.) * Weai'masitoon: State your business upon standing in my path, fellow tribesman. * Hodari: I wish to battle with you fair and square. (Weai'masitoon and Hodari go into their fighting stances.) * Weai'masitoon: Very well. I warn you... Do not interfere with my quest to vanquish Damoclus and bring peace and prosperity to the lands! * Hodari: Nor you with mine... to succeed my baba (father) as chief of my tribe! SUB-BOSS BATTLE - vs. Torturex (After the fight, a badly-beaten Hodari is down on one knee and one hand.) * Weai'masitoon: I apologize to have misjudged you. (helping Hodari back up) You have shown me the strength and bravery necessary to be the next chief of your tribe. * Hodari: Hakuna matata, rafiki (no trouble, friend). Now, if you will excuse me, I must get back home to Kenyania. My tribe's future awaits. * Weai'masitoon: I know that you will do a good job of succeeding your father. (A fiery portal materializes beneath Weai'masitoon's feet, slowly dragging him into it.) * Hodari: Kaa mbali (stay away)! That portal could mean trouble! (Six seconds later, we cut to Weai'masitoon in the Infernal Torture Chamber.) * Weai'masitoon: Whatever this place is, the land here neither looks, nor is, anything like that which Our Mother provides. * Damoclus: I am afraid this "Mother" of yours of which you speak will not save you here today. In order for your final confrontation against me to commence, you must first get past... my chief torturer. * (Soon after, thunderous footsteps are heard, which are revealed to be those of an emerging Torturex.) * Torturex: Me welcome you to Infernus! Torture you in chains for Lord! Me want watch you suffer! * Weai'masitoon: All unholy beings fear the wrath of the earth! (readies his dual axes) FINAL BOSS BATTLE - vs. Damoclus * Damoclus: (sitting on his molten rock throne, infuriated that Weai'masitoon has defeated Torturex) What the fuck is this?! My chief torturer, defeated? (rises from his throne) Very well... I shall finish off that Native myself! * Weai'masitoon: (walking into Damoclus' throne room with his tomahawks holstered to the waist of his pants) I hope for certain that this is the correct path to Damoclus. * Damoclus: (approaching Weai'masitoon) Weai'masitoon, a member of the Shoshone, or "Grass House People," one of many Native tribes living in the New World, located in the Western Hemisphere. Welcome to your final confrontation against me, Damoclus, the demon lord of the realm of Infernus! * Weai'masitoon: So you are who the shaman of my tribe warned me of... The one whose demonic forces will invade the world unless I stop you here and now! * Damoclus: You guessed correctly. And what other nonsense did he warn you of? * Weai'masitoon: That, very soon, the white man would settle in ours and other Native tribes' land and leave us with nothing. * Damoclus: Yes, and there is absolutely no way you can prevent the Europeans from colonizing it. * Weai'masitoon: Impossible... I cannot allow anything bad to happen to ours or other tribes, and especially not if you are planning it! * Damoclus: What can one possibly expect from some redskin who comes from some soon-to-be state known for... potatoes? * Weai'masitoon: We Natives dislike to be referred to as "redskins." It offends us greatly! (going into his fighting stance) I shall bring to all the lands the opposite of what you intend for them! * Damoclus: You think you, a Shoshone, can defeat the demon lord of Infernus? Allow this battle to be your final one! Septemgladio! (his seven swords, Septemgladio, materialize, and he goes into his fighting stance as well) AFTER WINNING AGAINST DAMOCLUS IN HIS PRIMARY FORM * Damoclus: (badly beaten and down on one knee and one hand) How dare you...?! (slowly gets back up, heavily breathing with his fiery purple glow becoming angry) Never again... will you see... the light of day! (Damoclus then transforms into his dinosaur form, then lets out a vicious roar, forcing the player to fight him in only one round.) ENDING * Damoclus: (defeated and reverting to his humanoid form) NO!! This is impossible! (having been beaten even worse, slowly gets back up again, but barely) Me, a demon lord... defeated by a mere Native tribesman? * Weai'masitoon: Your malevolence will only earn you the wrath of Our Mother in the end! (puts his dual tomahawks together, raises them above his head, and slams them into Damoclus' chest) * Damoclus: I will make you pay dearly... (breathing heavily) for ruining my plans! (falls to the molten rock ground, dead and lying in a pool of his own purple blood) (Cut to a shoulder shot of Weai'masitoon, whose head is slightly down and whose eyes are closed, and Haiwee in the forest section of the Great Basin at sunrise, with her resting an assuring hand on his shoulder and a vision of Europeans settling in Native land on the left.) Weai'masitoon was successful in vanquishing Damoclus and preventing him and his demonic forces from plunging all the lands into absolute chaos and was made a hero among his people, but was still fearful of the white man settling in Native land. His wife assured him that he should be concerned only with untrustworthy Europeans, regardless of what they demanded from theirs and other tribes. (Weai'masitoon is then seen in the desert landscape training and observing Teiku'tooyahkay, who has his own pair of smaller tomahawks.) The Shoshone was also welcomed back home by his son, who was unsure exactly what there was to do. After much thought, Weai'masitoon gave the boy his own pair of tomahawks, smaller in size than his own, and, promising him to one day become a great warrior like him, started training him in the art of the dual axes. (Cut to pre-credits roll, where "The Devil and the Huntsman," from Guy Ritchie's King Arthur: Legend of the Sword, starts playing as we are treated to short animations of all the characters, shown in full-body, in their home stages, with the names of their voice actors/actresses and pieces of 16th-century tapestry depicting said characters as their animal forms on their left or right. Afterwards, the credits start rolling and the song continues playing.) DID YOU KNOW? * Weai'masitoon's chosen voice actor, Kevin Michael Richardson, for voicing, among many other roles, Captain Gantu in Lilo & Stitch and Shredder in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012). * Reality Ensues with Damoclus mentioning in Weai'masitoon's final boss cutscene that white Europeans will soon settle in Native American land, giving us the United States of America. Category:MGW characters